Tenten's Advances
by kaelastefanipaterson
Summary: Tenten became a chuunin what will her life take to her after the Fourth Shinobi War.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This story will occur after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Chapter 1

Tenten was walking from her apartment to go see Lee, and Gai. She needed to speak to her remaining team members. They would be sent on a mission to go look over the problems in the Fire Temple. Along with me with them we would have our second S-rank mission.

Once she got to the Hokage Tsunade, Shizune, Lee and Gai-sensei were already there.

Tsunade said, "Gai, I must say with Neji deceased we should recruit someone. Naruto Uzumakis has no one to be with at the moment."

"Yes, Tsunade." Gai sensei repeated twice.

I cannot believe I will have three idiots. "By the way Gai I would want you to speak with Rock Lee, and Tenten about the jinchuriki within Naruto."

"Gai change of plans I cannot afford to send you. We must recruit two more members to make this more likely to pass. Like Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. That way two medical ninja's will be on the trip. I know I cannot afford sending all of my Jounin out on the battlefield. I must need help with protecting the village." Tsunade said. "Tenten and Lee, I would like you to rally the others up. We could use Sakura since she knows Naruto better then any of you. I almost forgot to mention Sakura will need to take some medicine just in case. And we will need Lee to lead the team." She reminded Rock Lee.

"Yes, Tsunade and Gai-sensei." Lee said while being weird as usual. "let's move out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we met up with Ino she was waving towards Lee. "Hey, Lee you want something?"

"As a matter of fact I do need you to come with Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura. Along with me on a mission to help the Fire Temple in the other part of the land of Fire. This was assigned by Hokage."

"Tenten go get Sakura, and Naruto they should be in the training grounds with Sai."

I ran off to find Sakura and Naruto. While the others were waiting for us to return. Naruto I saw first waving and saying, "Tenten, hi what you want?"

"Naruto you and Sakura need to come with me and Rock Lee, and Ino Yamanaka. On a mission to the Fire Temple."

"Okay, Naruto now what are you doing!"

"Sakura!" Naruto yells, "I am just getting informed that we were assigned to a mission and the team is called Team Lee."

Tenten – Yes you are completely right Naruto.

Sakura – Usually he is just dimwit Naruto.

Naruto – Sakura why did you have to say that ugghhhh.

Lee and Ino were coming up behind us.

Lee – When are we gonna get started you slow pokes. Let's show the power of youth.

Ino – scowled at lee.

"Sakura and Ino, will be the medical ninjas, Tenten will be the one who brings the weapons and Naruto and I will co-captain." Lee ignored Ino's rude stares and just went on to talking to Naruto about the situation as well as Sakura.

"Ino pig stop being such a rude person."

"I am not being mean to anybody Sakura." Ino said.

"Yes you are you're staring Lee like he was a bad person or something." Sakura answered.

Since then they started running off. Naruto and Lee in the lead. Sakura and Ino behind and Tenten at the tail of the group of five.

"You know we aren't supposed to be messing around, Ino?" I asked her politely. She had been playing with her hair.

"Tenten don't worry what Hokage doesn't know will mean she won't have to worry much about what bad things go on, on this mission." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Ino you shouldn't flaunt yourself out like this all it makes you seem like is attractable." Lee said to her.

"Hey!" Ino said, "What did you say?" She said with the maddest face I have ever seen on a mad woman. She walked over she looked like she was about to erupt all over.

"Hey guy's what do you think about this beautiful area that I have found." Sakura said.

"Where is she?" Ino whispered to Lee.

"Sakura where are you?" Lee asked in the trees.

"Over here."

"And what is it you mean by you found a beautiful place and what is it use to us?" Lee asked stupidly.

"What it would be used for, hmm?" Sakura was really starting to look angry so I stepped in. "We should camp here is what she is trying to say." I told Lee, Naruto and Ino. Who were too incompetent to understand what she had meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tenten was thinking of how she could protect her fellow comrades. She knew she shouldn't stray to go find some firewood just for camp. However she must get that, so Lee and Naruto can rest. Sai will be here however in a couple of hours. So I guess I don't need to worry. Then I can get this over with.

She knew she had mixed feelings about Naruto earlier but she knew she'd never love him since he loves Hinata. I wouldn't want to ruin that. Hinata is a sweet girl and Naruto would have the best life with her.

"Tenten, tell me whats going on?" Rock Lee asked with a smile.

"Well, you know I have been missing Neji more and more each day. Since I have my friends I think I will make it through this hardship life." I said with a soft smile to Lee. Ever since the war I feel like he and Gai were the only ones whom she felt comfortable in talking about these issues surrounding Neji Hyuuga her past comrade of Team Gai.

"Yes, I agree Tenten it's harder without him." he answered with patting me on the back lightly. "However we have the power of youth and that willingness will never go away." He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Tenten is also an amazing weapons master." Naruto patted her on the back. "I been jealous of that."

That had relieved me that a guy was jealous of my hard work. Naruto was more like a little brother ever since the orphanage when they were kids. "Naruto I think you're comment made my day!" I said, "I will surpass all of the other ninja's who've mastered tools. I am Tenten who never gives up even if it is going to cost my life. I have nothing to lose." I yelled.

Just then Sakura commented, "Hope we can survive this because it shouldn't be easy with the Fire Temple acting up again."

Sai was surprising and then he said, "Ino you and I must go right back to the village."

"But, they need me." She said with a worried face.

"Tsunade says Sakura can hold this spot of medical ninja." He answered. "Also she wants you for a different mission that involves Shikamaru, Choji, and Me. Since we can't exactly send Team Gai anymore since Neji is gone and Gai is the only one there."

"Yes, and guys bye" She sure ran off in a hurry with Sai.

"Well then, I guess we will have to be extra careful." Sakura said to Naruto and Lee in particular.

After that we went to sleep with me as guard tonite. Lee the next, Sakura the one after and Naruto the next after in so we have fairness within how our team will work.

"Hmm," I thought while thinking of how we'd work on better methods of fighting skills. With Sakura's great strength and Naruto's Rasengan we can really do good use of those. While Lee has good taijutsu methods and I have great weaponry skills, I would say we make one of the best teams. Even if we didn't have Neji. The fire had gone out so went off to get some firewood.

***Ino***

Tsunade was waiting for them, "Well, Sai, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru since we have a great team to run off and deal with a very pressing matter we also need Team Kurenai to assemble to back up the others. I do not want Naruto to be a target and if he was to fall target that shouldn't happen."

Just then I saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk in. "Tsunade we will leave now." Kiba said and they were off.

"Hai."

"And Ino I must tell you to bring some poison antidotes with you. we can't have too much injuries for you're team since we only have you and Sakura who are trained with medical ninja training." Tsunade told her and then she turned to Shikamaru "You must lead the team and as for Sai I do not want you going on this mission. They are very strong individuals. However I can't afford to lose Ino so you must go. " She said with a stern voice.

"Yes mam." Sai answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

***Hinata***

Hinata was thinking of why Kiba and Shino wouldn't let her lead the team since she cared about Naruto the most. Kiba came up to her with Akamaru and said, "Hinata I just can't have you be in so much danger, I promised Naruto that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I stick to my word for him. He is really an smarter ninja now."

Shino answered, "Plus, you shouldn't worry about him, when we are trying to back the other team up."

"Kiba and Shino, you're right Sakura will heal him if anything happens while Tenten and Lee are Jonin already." I thought to myself and wished I could be with them now. "Tenten especially since she knows Naruto's feelings of abandonment."

"Yes, you're right she knows loneliness." Kiba said with a smile. "Lee is a very tough guy too and plus we've got Akamaru. He is one of the best."

***Back to Ino***

"Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." Sai got there attention, I only thought he was the most beautiful ninja, in my life. "I know you know each other the best but I wish to get to know each one of you better."

"Well, I am Choji Akimichi, I am a very strong fighter." Choji said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I am very skilled and I think and plan out almost every move I take." He answered.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my family specializes in the mind transfer, and we own the flower shop." She said while smiling and holding up he two fingers in the sign of peace.

"I am an Anbu Black Ops." Sai said with a strong willingness.

***Back to Tenten***

It was my turn to take the lead while Naruto and Lee take the sides and Sakura takes the tail. We have been doing this for weeks.

"Aren't we almost there?" I said with a groan.

"Tenten, be strong." Said Lee, that had cured her heart more and more since Lee was like a little brother of whom she is supposed to watch over.

Sakura said, "Tenten and Lee, whats that sound following us?"

"Not sure?" They said.

"Naruto can you hear that?" She repeated to him of what she'd said to the others.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is." He answered.

***Hinata***

"I smell Naruto!" Kiba told the others. It meant they were close to where they were.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes, and the others." Kiba told me.

"Yes!" Shino said groaning, "I sensed them about the same time as well, but with my insects."

And there they were soon enough they caught up with Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, and Tenten. "You guys are here? why?" Sakura asked, then she looked at that Hinata was there and said, "That way we can see what is happening. Great thinking Lady Tsunade." She said looking up into the sky.

***Sakura***

"Why did you have to follow us?" I said.

"Tsunade thought that you needed some help." Kiba answered me.

"And to help Naru-to..." Hinata told her.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said while hugging her. I cringed because of the thought that dimwit being able to get a girl. I am surprised he doesn't show anything for me.

"Okay well, me and Lee are in charge because we're the only Jonin." Tenten said.

"Tenten you know when we return we become senseis, which should be very exciting." Rock Lee told me. I had totally forgotten that we get to teach three students. And lead their teams. Which should be a lot of work but me and Lee have great potential. I sure do hope I lead the best.

"That should be great," Sakura told her.

***Next Day Sakura Continues***

We arrived the next day and saw that the Fire Temple's leader had been really angry with the Hokage. "What's wrong with that bitch, she sends her ninja's to check on us all of the time. Yes and who is in charge?"

"Me and Rock Lee, sir!" I said while bowing. "We've heard disturbances have occurred here and we were ordered to check on them."

"I see...hmm," He answered with a glare at the rest. "Send the others back you two Rock Lee and Tenten must stay in so we can talk. My men will show you places where you may sleep." He answered politely.

"So now you say this when Tenten is talking but when we show up you criticized the Hokage." Naruto said clenching his fists, Sakura however had showed anger towards him to warn him to back off. 'thank you for controlling the nine tailed beast Naruto' She was always greatful after that since she'd been hurt by him when they met Orochimaru and the Tenchi Bridge near the Hidden Village of the Grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Once we finished getting settled in our sleeping quarters Naruto was wondering why they wanted to speak to Lee and Tenten alone.

"Sakura isn't that weird since you are the one who knows Tsunade the best out of anyone since you are her student." Naruto Said

"Well I can't since I am not team captain.

***Ino***

Sai was running with my team, he is such a kind guy I sure do hope he likes me, I waiting for him to ask me out. "Hey Sai what's just take a break." I asked him politely. While we all stopped. "I have been getting tired from all of this running." I know I sounded pathetic but I had been running all day.

"Since Ino is tired why don't we call it a night?" Shikamaru answered her comment. "Sai and Choji go get the firewood while I get the camp set up and Ino would you find something to make for food?"

"Hai." I answered, finally I can get Sai alone sometime. I kept on walking through the forest and found nothing until I saw some berries that were poisonous and thought of making leaves and nuts and maybe finding and animal to kill. I usually don't kill animals unless I am really starving but right now I got a team to feed. Especially Sai, she flushed with weird things involving Sai.

***Hinata***

"Naruto wanna go for a walk?" I asked with a whisper to his ear.

"Sure, Hinata." He answered as well as taking my hand. His hand was always warm and strong whenever I touched it.

"Naruto, have you thought of how you like me, yet?" I asked him looking into his beautiful eyes. He had the best smile whenever I saw him. I usually freeze up but this time I won't because I know I have a little chance.

"Kinda, but I would love to let you know I feel the same way." He said, "I have never felt feelings like this, not even with Sakura."

"Cool, I was hoping you'd like me cause I really wanna be you're girlfriend." I blurted out then I wish I didn't say that because I might have said the wrong word.

"Hinata, I want to talk about this maybe after this mission?" He said.

"Hai, Naruto." I answered while I slept on his chest. He was playing with my hair while I drifted to sleep.

***Tenten***

"Lee and Tenten, I wanted to know that we haven't had many problems because I handle them on my own." He said with real anger in his voice. "I want you to leave as soon as you wake up this morning."

"Hai, sir." Rock Lee and I said to him. We both walked to the place where the others were.

"Lee I don't know what is his problems, but I think we need to look into what he is doing. You should go check on the others while I go spy. I just have a feeling he's been hiding something from us. It's really hard for me to not get a straight answer you know."

"I will, Tenten be careful." He said.

Once he left I took a kunai out. Holding it close to my side I went into the place where the Temple man was. He was talking with another man. I couldn't recognize his voice, because of the place I was. Wait a minute only one man would talk about Tsunade in a bad way. He must be Danzo...she had warned me about him. But why would he have come this far to the place where we had been sent. Or maybe he's plotting against Tsunade? I then just ran back to where the others were but I had happened to run into some guards.

"What are you doing, Mam?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"I was talking to the leader." I said hoping to get him to believe her.

"Oh yes the leaf ninjas." He said, "Sorry about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Tenten***

I still thought that they had no right to plot against Tsunade. I must notify Lady Tsunade. Since I found out the source.

"Naruto, we must return to the village immediately." I said with concern in my eyes, "Right now."

He looked up from sleeping and looking confused but soon knew what I was speaking of. "But Tenten why?"

"Danzo is in the temple speaking with their leader and he plans on overthrowing the Hokage." I said with a concerning eye.

"Yes, but we should leave now with the others."

The next day was not much better since we were so close to returning to the village. Sakura, and Hinata were lagging behind with Naruto and Lee while I took the lead. 'I must do something about Danzo, but what?' I thought, I know I must respect him but to overthrow the Hokage. She had just forgotten Kiba and Shino were behind her as well.

"So, Tenten what is going on?" Kiba asked.

"Well, the Fire Temple is plotting against the Hokage." I said with a very dull facial expression. I cannot believe how incompetent he can be around women. I don't have problems around him.

"Hinata, are you serious about Naruto?" Sakura asked with a very skeptical smile.

"Um, yes I am," She said very shyly.

"Really I didn't think someone would like that dimwit. As long as he stops trying to go on a date with me I will be fine with it." She said with a rude-ish glare.

***Ino***

Sai and Shikamaru were off figuring out whether the area was safe for camp while Choji and I were settling down. "Choji, isn't Sai nice?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, sure!" He said with a hesitation. "However he doesn't seem that cool since he kinda has no feelings whatsoever. Other than that he's a nice guy."


	7. Chapter 7

I still was waiting with Choji after speaking to him about Sai, and I couldn't stop thinking about that handsome, most beautiful ninja ever. I was waiting for his smile to smile at me.

Later Shikamaru and him returned to camp. I thought of how I could ask him out. It isn't as easy as someone like Naruto or Lee. I've got to plan this out.

"Hey, Ino!" Sai said with a warm smile.

"Hi," I answered. I started blushing in front of him. It was hard for him to not see. He really is a nice guy and I could see myself with him one day. He sat down right next to me now I feel so special around him.

"So Sai what would you say if I asked you on a date?" I asked.

***Sakura***

Since we got back from the Fire Temple. Lady Tsunade's anger has increased in the last couple of days.

"Why would Danzo do this to me Sakura and Shizune?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I do not know my lady but maybe you could ask the elders?" Shizune said.

"Well then if he wants to play hard to get then I guess I will have to be willing to take him on if I have to. He could very well be a major threat to the Leaf Villiage." Tsunade answered with immense amount of anger.

"Well if you say this with concern Lady Tsunade, I guess I could ask Tenten to watch over him." I answered. "She'd be able to keep up with him hopefully."

"Good thinking Sakura and I was hoping you and her could take care of this!" My lady said.

"Yes, 'mam." I answered with great respectfulness.

***Tenten***

Lee and Naruto were walking with me to train. "Well today is sure a surprisingly beautiful day."

"Yes it is for the power of youth." Lee says with enthusiasm.

***Sakura***

"Shizune, I wish for you and Sakura to go to the Fire Temple and talk to them. Or I myself will come along and knock some sense into him." She said with waving her fist.

"Can we take Kakashi with us?" Shizune said.

"Yes, I do agree it is important so find him and move out." She said sternly.

Shizune and I ran to find Kakashi. There he is reading is perverted book. "Kakashi-sensei!" I said with a loud voice. "We must go on a mission with Shizune to the Fure Temple."

Just then Kurenai Yuhi walked by with her son who has grown up to be a beautiful little girl.

"Hey Sakura you are going a mission right?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause I wish to assist." She answered and asked Hinata to take her daughter home to watch her.

"Yes you can come if you want." Shizune answered. "Okay lets head out."


End file.
